fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Before Awakening
Before Awakening (覚醒との遭逅 Kakusei to no Sōkō lit. Unexpected Encounter with Awakening in the Japanese version) is the first DLC map in Fire Emblem Fates. It is a free map that involves three Awakening characters: Chrom, Lissa and Frederick. Synopsis Before the start of the Xenologue, Jakob/Felicia (depending on the gender of Corrin) feels as if they are being watched. They say that they had noticed that several invisible soldiers had slipped out of their sight, and that the figures had stepped through a strange sliver of light. Jakob/Felicia then look through the light and see a forest, exclaiming that they had never seen such a thing before. Corrin's party then travel through the Outrealm Gate. Upon reading a sign that shows they had entered the Halidom of Ylisse, they are greeted by Chrom, Lissa and Frederick. Corrin then asks them of the whereabouts of the invisible soldiers, which confuses the 3 Ylisseans into thinking the invisible soldiers are, in fact, Plegians. It prompts Jakob/Felicia to warn Corrin that they have entered a different world, and that they are confusing them. Corrin then tries to cover up that they are looking for invisible warthogs instead (which their servant decides to roll with). Frederick then questions them, wary of how absurd the story is. He then mentions that he notices that Jakob/Felicia call Corrin Lord/Lady, Jakob/Felicia says that Corrin is a prince/princess, and Chrom replies that he is a prince as well. They then spot the invisible warriors, where Corrin's party is assisted by Chrom, Frederick and Lissa. If Corrin speaks to Chrom on the battlefield, they will mention Hoshido and Nohr, with Chrom revealing that the two countries are well known in Ylisse, albeit as a legend. Once defeated, Chrom says that Corrin was a good tactician and that he should give them two of Ylisse's treasures, the Hero's Brand and the Exalt's Brand. However, Corrin insists that they shouldn't be given these treasures. However, Chrom insists and says that if he could ask his older sister, Exalt Emmeryn, and that she would agree that Corrin deserves them. Frederick also hands a Pebble to Corrin, saying that it will help them on their journey. Afterwards, Chrom, Lissa and Frederick find a figure passed out on a field. This is where the plot of Awakening begins. Script The script for this chapter can be found here. Enemy Reinforcements Note: If players are attempting this DLC after passing a specific chapter, all enemy reinforcements shown below are in their promoted variant in bold text. *End of turn 1: 2 Ninjas/'Master Ninjas' appear from the northern forts. *End of turn 2: 2 Ninjas/'Master Ninjas' appear from the southern forts. *End of turn 3: 2 Ninjas/'Master Ninjas' appear from the northern forts. *End of turn 4: 4 Ninjas/'Master Ninjas' appear from all four forts. Rewards *Pebble (map clear). *Hero's Brand, Exalt's Brand (Chrom, Lissa, and Frederick survive, one-time only). Strategy Prior to passing a specific chapter (Chapter 17 in Birthright; Chapter 18 in Conquest) in the storyline, the enemies should not be much of a threat as they are unpromoted Samurai, Spear Fighters, Oni Savages and Ninja. They have respectable, but not overwhelming, skillsets and can easily be cleared out by Frederick. On the harder variant, the enemies are promoted into Swordmasters, Spear Masters, Oni Chieftains and Master Ninja. Even on the harder variant, Frederick is strong enough to handle most of the enemies by himself, usually taking damage from the Oni Chieftains. However, Chrom and Lissa will be more susceptible to the enemy as although they can take several hits from them, they don't last as long as Frederick. The Ninjas should be first priority because in this Xenologue they carry Lunge, throwing allies into a larger fray of enemy units which could kill them. Changes in Difficulty *On Hard Mode, in addition to Lunge, the Ninjas will also have Poison Strike. **On Lunatic Mode, they will also get Savage Blow. *On Lunatic Mode, all of the enemies will possess at least one skill. Trivia * This map is based on Chapter 2 of Awakening. ** The music in this chapter is recycled from Awakening. * Odin, Laslow, and Selena have conversations on this map, Odin with Lissa, and Laslow and Selena with Chrom. * Corrin and Jakob also have conversations, Corrin with Chrom, Lissa and Frederick, and Jakob with Frederick. * Ophelia and Caeldori have conversations too, Ophelia with Lissa and Caeldori with Chrom. Category:Fates Chapters